


Say it out loud

by helgatrush



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, M/M, Telepathy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: После Катаклизма, эпицентр которого находился в Восточной Европе, люди стали более активно использовать биотехнологии и положительные мутации для борьбы с мутировавшими после Катаклизма существами.
Relationships: Christian Eriksen/Érik Lamela





	Say it out loud

**Author's Note:**

> курсивом даётся мысленная речь
> 
> Написано на [Football Season Fest](https://footballsummerfest2016.diary.ru/)

Кристиан проснулся и рывком сел, машинально вынимая из паза над узкой солдатской койкой оружие. Диод на рукоятке мигнул и загорелся жёлтым, показывая, что ДНК владельца распознана, и предохранитель снят. В его бледном свете было видно, что в жилой капсуле номер 23 никого, кроме самого Криса, не было: голый пластик стен с не заметными сейчас пазами шкафов, монотонно гудящий контейнер, где все отходы перерабатывались в пищу для микроорганизмов, которые жили в биолампах, фильтре для воды и очистителе воздуха, и урчание колонии пси-бактерий, которые считывали настроение гостей и меняли цвет в зависимости от этого. Сейчас они были тревожно-оранжевыми.  
— Свет, — тихо сказал Крис, убирая палец с кнопки заряда, но пистолет на место не положил — кинул на подушку и, щурясь на проснувшиеся биолампы, свесил ноги с кровати.  
В подземном научном центре на севере Лондона была ночь. Крис так давно не был на поверхности, что смутно помнил, как выглядит небо, различая времена суток по цвету биоламп в коридорах. Сейчас пробивающийся в щель под дверью свет был голубоватым, и значит, все на этаже крепко спали в своих капсулах.  
Плеснув себе воды в стакан, Крис сделал несколько больших глотков, пытаясь успокоить колотящееся сердце. Он смутно помнил, почему проснулся — просто чувство тревоги выдернуло его из сна, как когда-то давно, во время рейда на Востоке, на израненной Катаклизмом земле. Тогда этот адреналин был понятным: или ты просыпаешься и стреляешь, или тебя сожрёт какая-нибудь мутировавшая дрянь, изначальный вид которой определить было сложно. Но здесь, в оглушительной тишине лаборатории эта дрожь была странной настолько, что Крис всерьёз задумался, а не сообщить ли доктору Кейну.  
Оставив пустой стакан на полке, он подошёл к двери, остановился на миг, вернулся за пистолетом и только после этого приложил ладонь к замку. Тот с чавканьем присосался к его руке, считывая ДНК из частиц кожи, и, подумав, открыл дверь. Крис высунул растрёпанную голову в пустой коридор, огляделся и вышел, слыша, как за его спиной с жужжанием закрывается дверь капсулы.  
Едва сделав шаг, он развернулся, рванув руку с пистолетом вверх ещё до того, как понял, что шаги ему не послышались. Среагировавшие на его движение биолампы разгорелись ярче, и в их мертвенно синем свете Крис увидел настороженное лицо доктора Кейна. Он медленно поднял руки вверх: белые рукава, бликующий бейджик с именем и нервная улыбка — никакой угрозы.  
— Простите, — сказал Кристиан, опуская пистолет, и доктор пожал плечами, мол, ничего, всякое бывает. — Меня что-то разбудило.  
— Кто-то, — поправил его Кейн, тоже опуская руки. — Я из одиннадцатой. Эрик.  
— Значит, эта ваша теория работает, — Это должно было звучать, как вопрос, но Кристиан уже знал на него ответ. — И как он?  
— Ты мне скажи, — доктор чуть наклонил голову, глядя на Кристиана с любопытством исследователя. Тот усмехнулся, прислушиваясь к себе и своим ощущениям.  
— Вы дали ему снотворное, и он сейчас засыпает.  
Судя по лицу Кейна, ответ был правильным, и этот тест они с Эриком тоже прошли, как и десятки других, в лаборатории этажом ниже.  
— Хочешь сходить к нему?  
Крис мотнул головой и тронул замок на двери своей камеры. Недовольный тем, что его снова разбудили через такой короткий срок, замок укусил Криса слабым разрядом тока, но дверь открыл, и Крис прямиком прошёл к кровати, даже не пожелав доктору спокойной ночи.  
Он просто был неплохим снайпером, единственным в отряде без положительных мутаций. Да, он не мог по трое суток обходиться без еды и сна, но это не помешало ему получить три нашивки за рейды без потерь на рукав своей униформы. Была бы и четвёртая, но в последний раз они напоролись на рой существ, бывших когда-то безобидными гусеницами, но за сорок лет с Катаклизма мутировавших в полуразумных ядовитых тварей, размером с питона. Тогда из десятки вернулись только они с Яном и Тоби, три снайпера, которые должны были прикрывать отход.  
После этой вылазки начальство отправило их на принудительное обследование, после которого Криса без каких-либо предупреждений и пояснений выдернули с базы в Нидерландах в Англию. Он помнил, как страшно ему было тогда, в летящем под Ла Маншем поезде: а вдруг результаты обследования показали какую-то необратимую мутацию, и он закончит жизнь, пуская слюни в стеклянной клетке под ничего не выражающими взглядами лаборантов, или его попросту ликвидируют, если мутация окажется опасной.  
Доктор Кейн оказался совсем нестрашным. По дороге от вокзала до лаборатории, он увлечённо рассказывал о своей программе, и к моменту, когда лаборанты в масках, отобрав у Криса все его пожитки, затолкали его в ванну с антисептическими водорослями, он успел расслабиться и пообещать себе ничему не удивляться. Тем более, доктор пообещал, что ему разрешат оставить при себе оружие.  
Мутацию у него, действительно, обнаружили. Доктор Кейн пару минут своей речи уделил некомпетентности своих нидерландских коллег, которые не смогли выявить её перед выпуском Криса в рейды. Крис не особо вслушивался, но, судя по словам Кейна, в его центральной нервной системе была какая-то штука, которая делала его телепатом. Не таким, как тот инвалид в комиксах прошлого века, а чем-то вроде древнего радиоприёмника, который заклинило на одной волне, но даже такого неполного эффекта Кейну едва-едва удалось достичь в лабораторных условиях за целых десять лет.  
Кейн и его команда были специалистами по мутациям ЦНС. За неделю карантина Крис успел насмотреться на пары выращенных в пробирках идентичных близнецов, которые проходили мимо его палаты из жилого отсека в лаборатории. Всем им было не больше десяти лет, и Крис был единственным взрослым среди подопытных кроликов команды Кейна. Единственным, пока не появился Эрик.  
Эрика Кейну выписали из-за океана, и доктор только многозначительно поднимал брови, показывая, как много усилий потребовалось приложить ради этого. Эрик был пилотом: белые ссадины от клемм шлема на висках, заросшие следы укусов биоштурвала на кончиках пальцев, которые тот трогал губами, задумавшись над чем-то, и морщинки в уголках глаз, привыкших видеть небо, а не стены. Эрик с интересом разглядывал биотехнологии в жилом отсеке, учил многочисленных близнецов складывать самолётики из бумаги, а по ночам кричал от мучивших его кошмаров, так что доктору пришлось переселить его в самую дальнюю жилую капсулу, чтобы не пугать детей.  
Крис никогда не спрашивал, что с ним случилось. Если теория Кейна окажется верной, он и так узнает, а если нет — он вернётся на свою родную базу и сможет не думать об этом. Эрик ему нравился, но после того, что произошло в четвёртом рейде, он старался не привязываться к людям. Пока получалось плохо — Эрик занимал не только его время на тестах, но и почти все его мысли между ними.

— Тест номер тридцать три.  
Эрик покосился на камеру под потолком, которая фиксировала всё, что происходило в лаборатории. Под этим немеркнущим взором ему было неуютно. В этот раз в комнате он был один — Кристиана держали в другом помещении, в котором все стены были покрыты пси-бактериями, которые должны были подавлять телепатическую активность. Лиза и Бриана, прошедшие этот тест ещё на прошлой неделе, рассказали об этом Эрику. Лизе не нравились пси-бактерии. «Они противные, как мальчишки из третьей капсулы», — так она сказала, пока Бри заплетала в косы её длинные рыжие волосы. Они были одинаковыми, эти шестилетки, даже веснушки на их курносых носах складывались в идентичные узоры, и то, что они с Крисом, тоже проходившие эти тесты, были разными, удивляло Лизу и Бри даже больше, чем то, что они были взрослыми.  
— Коко, сосредоточься, — доктор Кейн подхватил от своих младших подопечных это смешное прозвище, которое те дали Эрику. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты прочитал вслух текст на экране. Медленно. Попробуй передать его Эриксену.  
— Да знаю я, — проворчал Эрик. Ему было паршиво после снотворного, которое ему вкололи ночью, когда пси-бактерии, уловив его ужас от приснившегося, разбудили доктора Кейна. Голова болела, и мысли были спутанными. Он был почти уверен, что тест номер тридцать три они с Крисом сегодня провалят.  
— Начинаем.  
На экране перед глазами Эрика по одной начали появляться строчки. Он читал их, не задумываясь о смысле. Перед его внутренним взором маячил Крис, сидевший на таком же стуле в такой же безликой комнате: вечно стоящая дыбом светлая чёлка, прикрытые глаза, нарочно расслабленные руки — замершая статуя, которая в самый неожиданный момент может прийти в движение и точным выстрелом уничтожить любую опасность. Эрик знал об этом и поэтому даже доктору не рассказывал о том, что именно ему снилось.  
— Мой глаз гравёром стал, и образ твой запечатлел в моей груди правдиво…  
 _«Я знаю, что ты просыпался сегодня от моего кошмара. Я не хотел, чтобы это произошло. Я не хотел будить тебя»._  
— … с тех пор служу я рамою живой, а лучшее в искусстве — перспектива…  
 _«Было бы забавно, если бы все узнали, что я нормально спал, пока не приехал сюда. Кейн не знает, его лаборанты не знают. Я сказал только Бри, а они с Лизой не очень-то болтливы, когда дело касается важных вещей. Ты бы тоже знал, если бы разговаривал с кем-то, кроме своего пистолета и доктора. Бриана, кстати, в тебя немного влюблена, мне Лиза сказала. Ты покорил её своей загадочностью и молчанием, представляешь?»_  
— Сквозь мастера смотри на мастерство, чтобы свой портрет увидеть в этой раме. Та мастерская, что хранит его, застеклена любимыми глазами…  
 _«Опять Шекспир. Чёртовы британцы. Будто нет больше текстов на этом проклятом острове»._  
— Мои глаза с твоими так дружны, моими я тебя в душе рисую…  
 _«Мне постоянно снится твой рейд в Карпаты. Я теперь даже знаю, где именно они находятся, и что там проходит граница зараженной зоны. Я всё понимаю, уголь, близость уцелевших городов, помощь Евросоюза, но посылать вас, а не биоботов — это жестоко»._  
— …через твои с небесной вышины заглядывает солнце в мастерскую…  
 _«Так вот, Крис, я знаю, что там произошло. И ты не виноват. Ни ты, ни этот твой напарник с непроизносимой фамилией»._  
— …Увы, моим глазам через окно твоё увидеть сердце не дано.  
Буквы на экране пропали, и Эрик прикрыл глаза. Попытка транслировать прочитанное вовне вымотала его сильнее, чем обычно. Может быть, сказывалась неудачная ночь, может — Кейн, всё-таки, был прав: пси-бактерии блокировали телепатическое излучение, и преодоление этого барьера требовало дополнительных усилий, а может, его просто достал Шекспир за время тестов. Сейчас доктор остановит тридцать третий тест, потом их с Кристианом поменяют местами и придёт очередь Эрика пытаться услышать очередной сонет. Как жаль, что их у Шекспира так много, и угадать, какой выберут на сей раз, не получится.  
Камера мигнула и выключилась, не дождавшись команды снаружи комнаты, и тут же в открывшуюся дверь быстрым шагом вошёл доктор Кейн. Остановившись напротив Эрика он встревоженно заглянул ему в лицо:  
— Что ты сделал сейчас?  
Эрик растерянно моргнул и непроизвольно покачал головой:  
— Ничего, — это прозвучало жалобно, как у школьника, который прогулял занятия, — В смысле, я прочитал текст, как вы и просили.  
Кейн улыбнулся, будто угадав его ложь, и мягко сказал:  
— Вся колония пси-бактерий в лаборатории вымерла. У меня теперь целая стена трупов, которые придётся соскребать и скармливать утилизатору.  
— Может быть, им не нравится Шекспир? — неуверенно пошутил Эрик, чувствуя себя предельно неуютно под дружелюбным взглядом доктора, который усмехнулся его шутке, а потом сделал знак рукой кому-то за стеной лаборатории.  
— Сможешь повторить? — спросил он, когда один из лаборантов принёс закрытую пластиком чашку Петри с крошечными коричневыми пятнышками на дне.  
— Геноцид бактерий, — Эрик поморщился, с жалостью глядя на дно чашки. Ему, в отличие от Лизы, они были даже по-своему симпатичны.  
— Не бойся, они одноклеточные, и ничего не чувствуют.  
— Это вы так думаете…  
Ответить на этот его по-детски капризный выпад доктор не успел: за дверью лаборатории раздался шум, и в проёме всё ещё открытой двери появился Крис.  
 _«Какого чёрта?»_ — услышал Эрик, хотя точно видел, что Крис не открывал рта. — _«Какого чёрта ты не сказал об этом раньше?»_

После тридцать третьего теста Эрика он больше не видел. И, что хуже, он перестал его чувствовать. Оказывается, спокойствие, ставшее уже привычным, было чужим, взятым у Эрика взаймы. Это была неравная сделка — Эрик дал ему свою тишину неба, а взамен получил кошмары про мутантов и чувство вины за чужие смерти. Кристиану было стыдно за это и за своё нынешнее бездействие.  
Кейн не сказал, куда перевели Эрика. Он и сам почти перестал появляться на этаже, доверив следующие опыты над Крисом лаборантам, и Крис послушно ходил за ними, мысленно рисуя в голове план этажей и пытаясь угадать, в какой из многочисленных лабораторий держат Эрика. И почему он, чёрт возьми, перестал его слышать.  
Конечно, лаборатория не была тюрьмой, но Крис получил недвусмысленный приказ от начальства выполнять все требования команды Кейна до поступления особых распоряжений. Распоряжений не было, средств связи с базой — тоже, и сейчас вся жизнь Криса была сосредоточена в трёх этажах подземной лаборатории, выхода из которой у него не было — замки просто не воспринимали его ДНК, и ему оставалось только спать в обнимку с пистолетом, прокручивать в голове все воспоминания о тестах и отголосках чужих эмоций, и выжидать момента, когда рядом окажется Кейн, и появится шанс получить ответы хотя бы на часть вопросов.  
Он проснулся за секунду до того, как в дверь его жилой капсулы тихонько постучали. Бесшумно встав с койки, он неслышно прошёл к двери, вглядываясь в тени на полу. Пси-бактерии на стене переливались оранжевыми всполохами тревоги и серыми проблесками отчаяния и одиночества, но красных оттенков опасности не было, и Крис, выдохнув, приложил ладонь к замку.  
— Тсс, — сказала одна из близнецов, стоявшая на пороге. Вторая, оглядевшись по сторонам, быстро юркнула в капсулу Криса, которому тут же стало стыдно за свою паранойю. Он положил пистолет на полку рядом с пустым стаканом для воды и остановился у закрытой двери, стараясь, тем не менее, не поворачиваться к ней спиной. Рыжие близняшки, тем временем, устроились на его кровати плечом к плечу, помахали ладонями перед настенной биолампой, чтобы получить больше света, и посмотрели на Криса с одинаковым выражением на идентичных лицах.  
Девочек звали Бри и Лиза. Крис знал это, хотя ни разу не говорил с ними. Лучшая пара среди всего детсада клонов Кейна, они показывали самые высокие результаты совместимости, и именно их материал брали для подготовки следующего поколения подопытных близнецов.  
— Нас тоже разделяли, — сказала одна из них, с косами. Вторая, с волосами, собранными в хвост, кивнула и крепче прижалась к сестре, будто боялась, что их сейчас снова разлучат.  
— Это очень паршиво.  
Крис вдруг вспомнил, что Лиза всегда носила косички, а Бри — нет. Эрик точно знал это, и понимание того, что в его голове есть чужие воспоминания — воспоминания Эрика — едва не заставило его взвыть. Он закрыл рот ладонью, делая вид, что закашлялся, чтобы не напугать детей, и приглушенно сказал:  
— Как будто у меня забрали меня.  
Девочки переглянулись, а потом Бри достала из кармана просторного белого комбинезона, который выдавали всем вместо пижам, что-то, завёрнутое в салфетку.  
— Мы прошли больше тестов, чем вы с Коко, — сказала она, протягивая это Кристиану. — Это — сто второй.  
— Мы его завалили три раза…  
-… чтобы набрать нужное количество.  
— Ты же больше, чем мы, поэтому тебе нужно больше.  
Когда они говорили вместе, создавался эффект испорченных наушников — как будто попеременно звук шёл то в правый канал, то в левый, но эта двойственность была по-своему интересна. Крис развернул салфетку, глядя на зеленоватый комок чего-то, похожего на антисептические водоросли, в которых его купали во время карантина.  
— Это катализм, — сказали девочки хором, и Крис невольно поправил их:  
— Катализатор. — Неважно…  
— Коко говорил, что ты зануда…  
— … но Бри не верила.  
Бри немного покраснела после этих слов, и в голове Криса голосом Эрика вновь прозвучало «Ты покорил её своей загадочностью и молчанием, представляешь?»  
«Просто я не умею общаться с детьми, — огрызнулся он мысленно, словно Эрик сейчас был рядом. — Я не умел общаться с детьми, даже когда сам был ребёнком».  
— Извините, — сказал он вслух. — Я не хотел перебивать. Что он делает?  
— Усиливает нас, — Лиза провела рукой от себя к сестре. — Нас, как нас, понимаешь?  
— Сначала нас разводят в разные стороны коридора, а потом мы оказываемся рядом, — Бри прищёлкнула пальцами. — Вот так.  
— Телепортация? — недоверчиво переспросил Кристиан, невольно перехватив комочек катализатора бережнее. — Им удалось вас телепортировать?  
Девочки переглянулись и синхронно качнули рыжими макушками, и Крис присвистнул, скрывая за свистом ругательство.  
— Это в три раза больше, чем давали нам, — сказала Лиза, спрыгивая с его койки. Бри повторила её движение, отстав на долю секунды.  
— Но мы были вместе в этот момент. Мы не были разделены.  
— Я понял, — сказал Кристиан, отложив водоросли на стол. — Спасибо вам. Вы просто не представляете.  
— Представляем, — Лиза пожала плечами и, затолкав руки в карманы своей пижамы, пошла к двери. — Я же говорила, нас тоже разделяли. Но Бри нравится твоя благодарность.  
Невольно рассмеявшись, Кристиан опустился на корточки и неуклюже пожал руки близнецам, прежде чем выпустить их из своей жилой капсулы.

Жилая капсула, в которую его перевели после тридцать третьего теста, была больше и удобнее. В его одиннадцатой места было разве что на два шага от койки до раковины и встроенного в стену холодильника. Комнаты были рассчитаны на детей, а не на высоченных и длинноногих военных, вроде них с Крисом. В одиннадцатой Эрику было тесно. В этой — скучно.  
Он знал, что за стенами этой новой капсулы были контейнеры, полные пси-бактерий, которые глушили все его мысли, и от этого было тошно. Он и не думал, что ощущение подавленности, которое не проходило с первого дня в подземной лаборатории, может стать сильнее. Раньше у него была хоть какая-то свобода передвижения и эхо мыслей Кристиана, в воспоминаниях которого были широкие долины восточной Европы, волны седого ковыля и вымахавшего выше человеческого роста иван-чая, жёлтые от семян реки и поднявшиеся выше развалин небоскрёбов деревья. Теперь он оказался заперт в двадцати квадратных метрах капсулы и в своей памяти.  
Доктор Кейн приходил каждый день, ставил на стол контейнер с бактериями и просил достучаться до Кристиана. Сонеты Шекспира быстро кончились, и Кейн перешёл на Чосера. Эрик послушно проговаривал написанные на экране слова, но бактерии в контейнере дохли не высокопарной английской поэзии, а от отчаянного крика. Когда Кейн уходил, Эрик даже не мог вспомнить, что именно он думал, пытаясь докричаться до Кристиана. Обычно, после ухода доктора он мог только лежать на койке лицом к стене, не понимая, сколько времени прошло с тридцать третьего теста, и какое количество бактерий он уже уничтожил.  
Почему-то эти беспомощные комочки он жалел даже больше, чем себя.  
Он убивал раньше — сбрасывал бомбы на заражённые районы на границе с Парагваем. Конечно, это не шло ни в какое сравнение с основным очагом Катаклизма в Европе, но и до них добрались мутагенные птицы, успевшие улететь до зачистки воздушного пространства. Бразильские коллеги и их отряд по очереди налетали на полосу закрытой зоны, сливая напалм и скидывая бомбы, и Эрик старался не думать о том, кем были уничтоженные мутанты до катаклизма. Может быть, эндемическими пауками, а может — людьми, которых власти бросили в зоне поражения. Кристиан убивал с ближнего расстояния, но и бомбы, и эти убийства были своего рода самозащитой, в отличие от этого уничтожения бактерий в лабораторных условиях.  
— Вы делаете из меня психотронное оружие? — спросил он у Кейна однажды. Доктор задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столешнице.  
— Знаешь, почему Эриксен выжил во время своего четвёртого рейда в зону Катаклизма?  
— Потому что он талантливый снайпер и просто везучий засранец? — огрызнулся Эрик. Иногда это отстранённое высокомерие его раздражало до зубового скрежета.  
— Я читал все отчёты коллег из Нидерландов по остаткам биоматериала, снятого с его униформы, — привыкший работать с детьми и подростками, Кейн не обратил ни малейшего внимания на эту вспышку агрессии. — Видишь ли, в слюне тех мутантов — по крайней мере, я думаю, что это была слюна, — мы обнаружили то же вещество, которое выделяют эти малыши, — он постучал безукоризненным ногтем по стенке контейнера с бактериями. — Судя по словам Эриксена, они были вполне разумными — обменивались сигналами, разрабатывали свою тактику боя и быстро адаптировались к ходу атаки отряда, так что мы получаем потенциально разумных шестиметровых ядовитых сколопендр, которые могут влиять на разум всех людей, кроме тех, у кого есть положительная мутация ЦНС.  
— Как у Криса.  
— И как у тебя. А теперь представь, что будет, если этот рой додумается, как преодолеть барьер вокруг зоны поражения, — Эрик присвистнул, пряча за свистом ругательство, и Кейн подвинул к нему контейнер с бактериями. — Так что будь добр, попробуй убить их всех.  
После этого разговора Эрик лёг прямо на пол, сдвинув стол к дальней стене. Ему уже было плевать на возможное наблюдение. Кристиан бы этого не одобрил — он был тем ещё параноиком, и сперва проверил бы всю жилую капсулу на предмет наблюдения и вещей, которые можно использовать как оружие, и только потом смог бы спокойно лежать на полу или на кровати, где уж ему показалось бы безопаснее.  
 _«Крис, я не хочу быть оружием_ , — наугад подумал он в тишину. — _Я не хочу больше убивать бактерий, как бы жалко это ни звучало. Странно, мы с тобой почти не разговаривали между тестами. Я до сих пор не знаю, почему ты не подходил ко мне, а я — я, наверное, тебя боялся. Бри права, ты молчаливый и загадочный, но я видел в твоих воспоминаниях, как ты смеёшься, так что, пожалуй, я зря опасался. Ты, наверное, ничего не боишься. Я видел, как ты вытащил этих своих снайперов из той мясорубки. Представляешь, я был прав, ты не виноват в том, что остальные не выбрались, просто у этих ребят не было шансов против психотронных гусениц. Крис, я надеюсь, что даже без меня твои кошмары к тебе не вернулись, потому что это ад какой-то. Крис, этот чёртов доктор мне вообще ничего не рассказывает…»_  
 _«Коко?»_ — голос Кристиана был едва различим, как будто случайное прикосновение пёрышка к коже, но Эрик был уверен, что ему не померещилось. _«Коко, я иду»._

Водоросли на вкус были отвратительными, но Кристиан в своей жизни пробовал и пайки армии ЕС, и подножный корм по дороге из зоны Катаклизма, так что прожевал комок, почти не морщась. Хорошо, что он теперь всегда таскал завёрнутый в салфетку клубок катализатора с собой, как и пистолет. Едва услышав эхо голоса Эрика, он не раздумывая выдернул водоросли из кармана и затолкал их в рот, другой рукой снимая пистолет с предохранителя. Привычка и своего рода успокоительное — тяжесть оружия на ладони.  
Хорошо, что это случилось после утренних тестов, уже в жилом отсеке. Игравшие в коридоре близнецы, конечно, с любопытством смотрели на него, но никто из них не решил позвать лаборантов. Некоторые из пар тоже дошли до сто второго теста, и поэтому прекрасно знали, что именно он сейчас делает.  
 _«Я иду!»_ — мысленно повторил он.  
Проглотив последний склизкий комок водорослей, он замер, прислушиваясь к себе, но ничего особенного не произошло — только желудок свело от противного вкуса во рту.  
— Потянись к нему, — посоветовал один из близнецов, покачивая на ладони бумажный самолётик, и его брат добавил:  
— Как будто собираешься прыгнуть в воду.  
Крис кивнул с благодарностью и, прикрыв глаза, постарался представить Эрика как можно отчётливее. Напряжение, как при поиске мишени, захватило его, и пол под ногами на миг качнулся, заставив потерять равновесие и упасть. Он привычно сгруппировался в падении, но перекат у него не получился — он упал на что-то мягкое.  
— Слезь с меня, — попросил Эрик, вопреки своим словам обхватывая Кристиана за плечи и прижимая к себе крепче. На Криса тут же накатились его переживания за эти пять дней с тридцать третьего теста — одиночество, чувство потерянности во времени, тишина, давящие стены, ощущение, что он задыхается в этой тесноте, и все разговоры доктора Кейна. Он не знал, увидел ли Эрик его беседу с Лизой и Брианой, поэтому, перекатившись на бок, он показал салфетку с остатками водорослей.  
— Представляешь, телепортация.  
— Понимаю, почему это пока не представлено на международном уровне. Представляешь, что устроили бы в ЕС, если бы Англия заявила об открытии телепортации?  
— Мне кажется, Кейн пока сам не знает, как это работает, — отозвался Кристиан, привстав на локтях. — Но у меня к нему масса вопросов.  
— Замок открывается только снаружи.  
Со стороны их диалог мог бы показаться обрывочным, но за эти пару минут они адаптировались к моментальному считыванию намерений и порывов друг друга лучше, чем удавалось во время всех тестов. Кристиан цепким взглядом обшарил жилую капсулу, выискивая зрачки камер или предметы, которые можно было бы использовать как оружие, и подошёл к двери, оглядывая замок. Сам того особенно не замечая, он старался вставать так, чтобы Эрик, тоже поднявшийся на ноги, всегда был за его спиной. Подальше от возможной линии огня. Конечно, глупо было подозревать, что многочисленные лаборанты доктора Кейна сейчас ворвутся в жилую капсулу с ручными гранатами и электрошокерами, но привычка в любой непонятной ситуации видеть во всём потенциальную угрозу, не раз спасавшая его раньше, сейчас была сильнее его.  
Замок на этой двери был поумнее, чем на знакомых этажах — не просто тупая биомасса в бронированной коробке, а полуразумное существо, утыканное проводами. Он не просто слизывал с кожи образцы ДНК — он узнавал хозяина по многим параметрам: запаху, температуре, походке и голосу. Обмануть его было бы сложно, а убивать без причины — не хотелось.  
Эрику бы не хотелось. У Кристиана не было такого пиетета к биотехнологиям.  
— Значит, будем ждать доктора, — сказал Эрик за его спиной и присел на край койки. — Знаешь, что будет обидно?  
— Знаю, — хмуро ответил Крис, садясь на сдвинутый в сторону стол. Да, сейчас его доверчивость по отношению к Лизе и Бри ему самому казалась чересчур опрометчивой, и стоило бы подумать, прежде чем брать из их рук катализатор, а не исходило ли их желание помочь от доктора Кейна, которому могли надоесть безуспешные тесты единственных взрослых подопечных.  
— Шоковая терапия, — кивнул Эрик, глядя в стену поверх его плеча, и Крис зло усмехнулся:  
— Она работает в обе стороны, знаешь ли.  
— Знаю.  
На лице Эрика появилась такая же злая усмешка, и он успел вскочить на ноги одновременно с тем, как Крис вскинул руку с пистолетом, едва замок, чавкнув, зажужжал пневматическим мотором двери.  
— Сколько тестов мы прошли, доктор? — спросил Кристиан, направляя дуло пистолета между светлых бровей Кейна. Тот покосился в сторону стоявшего за его спиной Эрика и улыбнулся в ответ на эту откровенную угрозу, медленно поднимая руки.  
— Пару десятков сразу.

Эрик не хотел становиться оружием. В памяти Криса он видел людей с положительными мутациями, более видимыми, чем телепатия, и он не хотел такого ни для себя, ни для Кристиана, ни для близнецов из их жилого отсека. Лёжа на верхней койке в более просторной жилой капсуле, куда Кейн перевёл их после случая с телепортацией, Эрик раз за разом прокручивал в голове все способы применения их пси-связи за пределами границы катаклизма: от диспетчерской до навигации в космосе, от подпольных игр в покер до изучения языка дельфинов, от профессионального футбола до, чёрт возьми, уничтожения пси-паразитов.  
Иногда Кристиан ехидно вклинивался в поток его мыслей, добавляя что-то про возможность не забывать списки покупок и сдавать экзамены без подготовки, но его подколы звучали неубедительно. Он тоже знал, что их ждёт в конце череды финальных тестов, после последнего отчёта доктора Кейна.  
Крис плохо спал, хотя Эрик и старался повлиять на его сны, просыпаясь среди ночи от разделённого на двоих кошмара, и заменял разрушенные здания и перебирающих лапками в сумерках насекомых на открытое небо и белые пески пляжей. Иногда Кристиан вставал по ночам и, плеснув воды из-под крана в стакан, долго смотрел в стену, сидя на краешке стола. Он двигался осторожно, чтобы не потревожить биолампы, хоть и знал, что Эрик все равно проснётся, как бы он ни таился.  
В последнее время Кейн пичкал их катализатором каждый день, и его лаборантам даже удалось сделать порции более концентрированными, чтобы нужная доза помещалась в небольшой брикетик, не крупнее дольки шоколада. Если бы они еще могли сделать что-то с гадким вкусом, цены бы им не было. После катализатора Эрик пару раз ловил себя на мысли, что не всегда различает, где его ощущения, а где — Кристиана.  
Эрик чувствовал себя престранно от всего этого: жить с кем-то в одной капсуле, подстраиваться под чужие привычки, делить не только пространство, но и мысли — и постоянно узнавать что-то новое. И ночами, и между тестами Эрик часто лежал на своей верхней койке, прячась за портативным планшетом с книгой или притворяясь спящим, и потихоньку наблюдал за Крисом. Делать это тайком было интереснее вдвойне, потому что Кристиан не только мог в любой момент подслушать его мысли, но и просто лучше чувствовал слежку после стольких рейдов в зону Катаклизма. Пока еще Эрика ни разу не поймали на подглядывании, хотя, может быть, Крис просто не сказал об этом, щадя его чувства.  
Он был обычным — от светлой пушистой челки до носков форменных тапочек, бледный и кажущийся щуплым в просторном комбинезоне, какой носили все подопечные доктора Кейна. Лиза называла его замороженной рыбой, и Эрик не спорил с ней — по лицу Кристиана не было понятно, о чем он думает и испытывает ли вообще хоть какие-то эмоции. Если не знать, как быстро он может двигаться, ловя в перекрестье прицела цель, и как заразительно он умеет смеяться на привалах, ни за что не догадаешься, на что он способен.  
Эрик бы не посмотрел на него дважды, увидь он его в толпе месяц назад.  
Эрик не мог отвести от него взгляд, даже если бы захотел сейчас.

Под его взглядом Кристиан вздохнул, упираясь ладонями в столешницу — комбинезон спущен до талии, и рукава болтаются у самого пола, как безвольные руки раненого, спина напряжена, и под левой лопаткой едва видны тонкие следы шрамов, уже почти восстановленные микроорганизмами, которых все военные называли просто подорожниками, игнорируя выдуманное учёными название. Подняв стакан, он сделал большой глоток — Эрик видел, как на расплывчатой тени кадык дёрнулся вверх-вниз, — а затем на миг прижал холодное стекло ко лбу. Эрик почувствовал это прикосновение, как своё: не то ещё действовал съеденный перед сном кусочек катализатора, не то Кристиан, растревоженный кошмаром, понизил барьеры, хотя обычно из них двоих он закрывался чаще.  
— Прекрати переживать, — его голос звучал хрипло, не то ото сна, не то от холодной воды. — Ты слишком громко думаешь.  
 _«Я не смогу защитить тебя там, в поле, я не смогу доверять новой команде, которая пойдёт с нами, и будет прикрывать нас»._  
Эрик затаил дыхание: Кристиан полностью отдавал себе отчёт в том, что его мысли сейчас слышны, хоть и не мог позволить себе сказать это вслух.  
— Завтра на поезд, и я просто не могу перестать, — сказал он, привставая на локте и машинально проводя растопыренной ладонью перед биолампой на стене. В синеватом свете Крис казался ещё бледнее, чем обычно.  
 _«Там будешь ты, и этого достаточно, чтобы я не опасался выходить к противнику лицом к лицу»._  
Кристиан усмехнулся, дёрнув плечом:  
— Это — единственное дело, — сказал он, не поворачиваясь. — Рой был один, мы в прошлый раз всё проверили, и если у нас получится, больше наша помощь не понадобится, и мы снова станем лабораторными мышами.  
 _«Если у нас не получится… Я не хочу думать об этом. Я не хочу терять людей снова. Я не хочу потерять тебя»._  
Эрик вздрогнул — чужие эмоции резанули его, как вспышка от бомбы, как дрожь земли от взрыва неподалёку от эпицентра, и он едва подавил в себе желание спрыгнуть с койки, подойти, обнять и удержать хрупкую дрожь чужого тела в ладонях.  
— И кто из нас переживает? — спросил он тихо, боясь спугнуть момент. Кристиан развернулся на пятках, едва не столкнув локтем стакан со стола, и подошёл к двухэтажной койке. Край кровати Эрика находился как раз на уровне его плеч, и он сложил локти на жёсткий матрас, пристально глядя Эрику в лицо. В тусклом свете биолампы его глаза казались почти прозрачными.  
— А что у нас останется после рейда? — спросил он, эхом переспрашивая в мыслях:  
 _«Мы?»_  
Эрик усмехнулся и, подвинувшись, похлопал ладонью по кровати рядом с собой. Приняв это приглашение, Кристиан подтянулся на руках и вытянулся рядом с ним, сперва замер недоверчиво, а потом, вдруг расслабившись, прижался озябшей спиной к груди Эрика.  
 _«Мы»_ , — подтвердил тот, накинув одеяло на его голые плечи. — _«Мы останемся»_.


End file.
